1. Field
Example embodiments may relate to methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device, including, for example, methods of manufacturing fine patterns of a semiconductor device and semiconductor devices having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Related art electronic devices may be increasingly compact, light, and integrated. Related art semiconductor devices may include fine patterns in order to achieve higher integration. As an example, for the fine patterns, copper (Cu) or the like, which may have a lower specific resistance, may be used as a material for manufacturing wiring lines in related art semiconductor devices. If forming patterns using copper, a damascene process may be used, in which an insulating layer pattern with engraved wiring line patterns may be formed and/or copper may be filled in the engraved patterns.